powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Kuki Ikeda
Kuki Ikeda is the Student Council president of Trinity Academy. Background Appearance Personality Kuki is known as the ideal Student Body President. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. Kuki is a seemingly charming and delightful young girl, being happy and cheerful all the time. However, behind this seemingly endearing girl hides a brutal assassin, who makes use of a wide variety of poisons to kill her opponents. She's surprisingly sadistic and callous, with little sympathy or mercy towards her enemies, and she loves seeing her victims dying slowly. The pain and torment poison brings to her victims is pretty much the only reason why she chooses it as her killing tool of choice. Despite her cold-blooded nature, her bright and jovial attitude is no mask or act, and she's legitimately like that. While she's ruthless and cruel towards her enemies, Kuki is very affectionate and loving towards those she values. She's sweet and warm-hearted, but is aware of her own sadism and even warns those she holds no reason to opposition to that it would be better for them to stay away from her, as she could end up accidentally killing them. Tea parties are one of her hobbies, which ironically contradicts her second hobby, which is poisoning. She has a wide knowledge over many different herbs and its effects or how they can be mixed up to make the most painful and dolorous effects on her victims, regularly spending time wandering around forested areas curiously searching for many different wild herbs. In addition, what many would describe as a kindhearted and innocent girl in looks, Kuki is actually overwhelmingly lewd and lustful. She's unbelievably fond of sex, to the point she's almost like a female Huozai in that regard. She herself claims to have slept probably with over 200 men & 400 women, which is quite a number that even Red Huozai was surprised about. Instead of being a lascivious and aggressive sex maniac, she's notoriously amorous, liking to spend a sweet time with her partner, as men that she seduced have shown great joy from the experience, referring to her as kind and pure. In battle, Kuki seems to take on an erotic persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to take an advantage during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her Ozone Poison. She bears a winning attitude, and a team-first mentality, always putting her comrades before herself in battle. Her sexual preference is towards women and she takes a very direct approach to showing her affection but she displays little to no concern for those who are victims of her rather abrupt advances. Whenever she gets drunk, Kuki becomes hypersexual, sensitive, and whiny, but can also get easily irritated or extremely depressed. Usually she tries to impress any males near her and ask them, why they do not want to date her. Powers Magic Secretion- Kuki has the power to create any substance through metabolism and then secrete it through the skin. Kuki can use this power to create both liquids and gases and it is very versatile as well; she can create alkaline poisons that paralyze others through contact, concentrated acids that can melt through most objects, poisonous gases that throw off her opponent's sense of balance, and even a protective secretion to hide the wounds she received as a child. After joining Trinity Academy, Kuki's power was strengthened and she gained the ability to manipulate ozone. By producing ozone, she is able to make fire burn quicker, leading to an explosion, and oxidize anything she comes in contact with. Abilities Enhanced Physical Condition: Kuki is a woman with noticeably unique physical characteristics. Apart from her remarkable beauty, Kuki's body seems to be far more well developed in almost every aspect imaginable than a regular human's body could possibly be, with each one of her combat-relevant physical attributes beyond the peak of human performance and all other aspects of her body similarly strengthened. As long as she could remember, Kuki has had from a very young age extremely extraordinary levels of physical strength, capable of uprooting entire trees and boulders, hurling them at her opponent with tremendous speed and force, along with impeccable accuracy akin to a Super Scope-enhanced baseball throw, being beyond comprehension. However, as a eighteen year old young lady, Kuki possess immeasurably vast reserves of physical strength and power, stamina, life force, and vitality, accomplishing many of the feats actual Witches use Dark Mana for without the active employment of Dark Mana Enhanced Strength, or in other words, enabling her to completely destroy weaker opponents in a battle. Shattering steel with a punch and rending the earth with a kick, Kuki's physical prowess is incredibly intimidating, and a mere finger flick can send someone careening on the floor, dragged through several earthen layers of resistance. In addition, her speed as a result is extremely great, especially when combined with her body shape, allowing her to run at fast speeds. Her skeleton is also surprisingly tough and her bones are so extremely hard to break, and her skin, while seeming baby soft, seems to be akin to attempting to cut steel with paper to most attacks, her soft hide being difficult to tear. *Peak Human Stamina: Kuki has formidable physical stamina. She was once able to go four days straight without any food, while having walked on foot for the first three days and working intensely on the last. Peak Human Combat: Kuki seems to have some hand to hand combat skills and impressive physical strength, enough to make Carlos spit up blood from one of her punches. Poison Immunity: Kuki's Jewel Mutation makes her immune to poisonous gases, whilst, after three years of training with Cotton Mouth, Kuki had developed resistance and immunities to many poisons. Intuitive Aptitude: Kuki's trademark and most well-known talent is her ability with poisons, being able to create countless different types of poisons to kill her targets in many different ways. She is also very effective, cunning and tricking when using it, being able to affect even a portion of an army with them and greatly reducing its numbers. She also carried a vast knowledge and experience with medicinal herbs of all kinds, and was also capable of using several medications to take care of her father's fragile health. She is also highly skilled at making contraceptives, and takes great pride in her skills, claiming that they are perfect. Infiltration: As one of the more enthusiastic students in terms of Natalya Amasova's lessons, Kuki as gained notable skill in grifting as shown during her time working under cover as a member of Radio Silence, when she successfully drove away two guys by pretending to be a mafia princess. Negotiation: Thanks to Natalya Amasova's lessons, Kuki has become a skilled negotiator, and she's usually the member that her squad relies on for the task. Planning: After her infiltration and negotiation skills, this is considered to be one of her greatest talents. She elaborates detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her target no chance of survival. Techniques Ozone Poison Spread: While in close contact with her opponent, Kuki releases a large amount of ozone from her body, which oxidizes them and destroys their body. Equipment ︻デ═一 Special Perfumes: As an assassin and a Witch of Poisons, Kuki is trained in the use of various perfumes which have a wide range of effects from causing sleep, mild internal combustion, to causing a person to tell the truth, etc. Kuki has developed around 200 poison concoctions but she only carries twelve with her at any one time. Her perfumes are catalysts to evoke certain spells related to the perfume. Some of the commonly used scents are: *Blaze Perfume- Causes the inhaler to spontaneously combust mildly from inside out. Sometimes Kuki inhales a little of the perfume herself, and by using controlled breathing techniques, she is able to exhale fire like a flame thrower. *Tracking Perfume- When used, it leaves a trace scent on who, what, or wherever it's left on. This allows Kuki to track an object's movements or to find a certain location. *Truth Scent- The Truth Scent relies on the powerful effects on emotions caused by smells. Kuki can send perfume wafting through the nose into the olfactory cells, hereby combining a scent that lowers mental resistance and another which controls the consciousness to create a literal truth serum. *Jumbled Marionette- Misdirects the neural signals in an enemy's brain, making it hallucinate. Jumbled Marionette is usually used as a last resort, or if Kuki finds herself without her clothes. *Lightning Perfume- Lightning Perfume is a perfume that allows Kuki to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if she shoves the inhales of Lightning Perfume, the power of hers electric attacks vastly increases. *Message Scent- A special perfume with words imprinted on it for the one that smells it. *Insecticide Perfume- A perfume that castrates the reproductive organs of solely males, but it also had a side effect of instantly killing insects, proving to be extremely useful when she was being harassed when she was younger. *Night-Night Perfume- Just one whiff and the inhaler falls asleep instantly. Kuki's favorite perfume to use on Louis when he angers her. This fragrance causes intense drowsiness extracted from the pollen of the Giant Pillow Plant, anyone who sniffs this fragrance can't open their eyes for a month and the sleepiness is contagious even if they are immune to the effects. *Jet Perfume- Kuki's favorite and most dangerous perfume. It causes the inhaler's movements to become inhumanly faster, but three or more whiffs of the perfumes take a heavy toll on the user and are life-threatening. *Antidote Perfume- This perfume neutralizes the effects of Kuki's other perfumes. *Ultra-Deodorant Perfume- A perfume that can erase the scent of the user and those near them. It allows Kuki to remain virtually undetected from Celestial Beasts who rely heavily on scent and can approach them without any fear. It can even work on the Remnants of Darkness, a powerful creature created from the blood Bete Noire. *Therapeutic Perfume- A perfume made with pheromones from the Boin-Boin Bunny that causes a monster to become tame and relaxed. *Spearmint Perfume- Kuki's strongest scented perfume, it is concentrated menthol taken from dried peppermint and spearmint leaves; the scent is compared to that of a bolt lightning. One sniff is enough to keep one awake for five days. Artificial Witch Mode= Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet